Faith
by Luluvampiress16
Summary: A few months after being saved by Michael, Jeep and Charlie are back on the road to find the prophets and save the world. But Charlie's mind still wonders about the archangel who saved her and her baby. MichaelXCharlie love
1. Arrival

Faith 

"Will we ever see you again?" Jeep asked, breathless.

Michael had only looked at him, and said, "Have faith." From there, he spread his brilliant wings and soared through the sky, high into the heavens and riding the winds like the seraphim he was.

I didn't know this until Jeep told me while we drove out on the highway. He hadn't mentioned Michael at all since a few months back when he'd rescued me and my baby, Elijah. I'm not sure whether Jeep had been afraid to speak about Michael, or if the angel had ever crossed his mind. Whatever the reason, when he spoke to me about Michael, my heart skipped a beat.

"He said to 'have faith,' and that we should find the prophets to translate these tattoos." Jeep told me with that thick accent of his. I listened, and gently rocked Eli in my arms as we kept driving on. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in hues of pinks and orange, until it meshed with the natural cerulean blue sky. I'd never seen such a beautiful shade of blue, not since I'd seen Michael. Michael…..

_"Are you here to protect us?" Audrey had asked._

_ Michael had glimpsed at her, before his eyes met mine. And he said with such a force that shook me to the core. "Not you, her." _

_ "Me?" The thought of me being worth protecting seemed impossible, improbable; Why at all would an archangel come down from Heaven to protect me and the bastard child I was carrying? _

Back then my Elijah was a nuisance; but not anymore. Michael had made sure I had realized how precious this baby was to me, and not just the world. I began to remember giving birth to Eli, how Michael had held me against his chest as I screamed and screamed. He'd instructed me with such a soothing voice. Thinking back, I don't think I could've done it- any of it- if he hadn't been there for me. Who would have thought that a nobody waitress in the middle of nowhere, knocked up by some nameless jerk, would be held by one of the infamous archangels of heaven? Or would even _care_ for some nobody like me?

I glanced at Jeep. Yes, he was sweet. He was kind. He would take care of me. But was he my true guardian? I could never hurt him, but I never felt my fingers itch to trace his skin, my mouth never yearned to touch his, my heart never ached to love him.

That was for another man entirely.

I was shook from my day-dreaming as the car stopped. Why did we stop?

"Sorry Charlie, I know how you don't like to stop but we both gotta' get some shut-eye." I looked out the car window to see night's blanket of stars had already fallen over the horizon, and Jeep had stopped at a small, dilapidated old motel. The sign was supposed to say _"Hellen's Motel,"_ but ironically the _ENS_ lights in Hellen's were out. **Hell Motel.**

Shit.

Jeep led us to room 13 (figures) and plopped down my duffle back full of baby assortments and my suitcase. "I'm real sorry about this Charlie, but we need gas and more supplies before we keep going."

I want to be angry, to yell at him and tell him we had to keep moving. But I couldn't. I was too tired to even care and clutched Eli to my chest as I slumped to one of the two beds in our room.

An awkward silence fell over us, broken finally by Jeep when he scratched his head and mumbled "uh, be right back." I watched as he walked out the door, but not before he remembered to lock the door.

I turned my attention to Eli. He was already so big and full of life. His thin, flaxen hairs ruffled a bit as I gently pushed them from his forehead, and bent down to kiss that soft forehead of his. Elijah…. His eyes lay heavily upon his cheeks as he slept deeply, but as I looked around, I noticed his car seat was nowhere to be found.

"Well," I whispered to my baby. "We'll just have to rough it out huh?" I placed Eli down next to me on his back, and lay pillows all around him, making sure if he moved, the pillows would shelter him.

I sighed as the weight of him left my arms. The child who would save us all; he was my baby. My responsibility… But I knew, after all the things I'd done, this was worth it; He was worth it.

I lay down next to Eli, watching him breath softly in and out. And just like that- sleep fell upon me.

I _was running, Eli in my arms._

_ Running? What could I be running from? Was it the angels? Was it Gabriel? _

**No**_. Then what was it? I didn't glance back in fear of slowing down. Whatever it was, it was gaining on me. I ran as quick as I possibly could, holding Eli close to my heart. _

_I thought I could make it. _

_I knew I could make it._

_But before I could realize where I was headed, a cliff side came before my path._

_NO! My feet could not stop fast enough, I had _too_ much speed. I fell from the edge of the cliff, the dark abyss at the bottom welcomed its next victim._

_But, I knew, there was one man- one soul- who could save me. I yelled out a desperate plea._

"_**MICHAEL!"**_

I awoke, breathless and sweaty, the sheets clinging to my form. I placed my hand upon my chest, trying to steady my heaving lungs. I swallowed dryly, "it was all just a dream." I told myself.

A nightmare was more like it, but no matter, it was over, just a little scare. I wiped more salty sweat from my brow, about to sink back into the bed when I felt the door being unlocked.

I froze.

Jeep would've told me he was coming in, wouldn't he? Yes, it was probably Jeep, just Jeep. He would be back this quick, it had to be him.

It wasn't.

The door swung open, protesting as it's practically fell off it's hinges from the impact. But there, standing in the door way in all his glory.

Michael.

"Hello Charlie."


	2. Warning

Authors Note: Hola peoples! So, I'll be updating this by Thursdays or even sooner, But I apologize, I've seem to have gotten sick :( I'll hopefully make sure the next chapter DOES get on time though. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D

Unexpected

I couldn't believe it. No, he couldn't be here. He _couldn't_. But no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes, or try to blink away the mirage, he was still there.

Michael, the archangel of heaven, stood there, propped up against the doorway. Even the peeling paint and rotting wood couldn't diminish Michael in all his glory. He was _here_. But why?

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't raise my voice more than a whisper in fear that he'd disappear if I broke the silence. Of course, he didn't.

"I heard you." I held back a shiver as his words slipped from his lips, smooth as silk. I don't know what came over me in that instant; whether it was utter relief, a moment of lunacy, complete and total reckless behavior, or just the deep need to be held. I whispered softly, "Michael." But before I knew it, I ran to him, embracing the seraphim as if he was a long lost friend who had dropped in to pay me a visit. "Michael!" The utter euphoria of seeing him washed over me. Burying my face against his shoulder, I felt hot tears begin to trickle down my face. In this fragile state, I just hugged him against me and in return, Michael made no hint to object. Whether he cared or not I didn't know, but one thing was for sure; Michael could always say the right thing. "Yes, that is my name."

I couldn't help but laugh between sobs at his obvious reply. I finally released him, but kept my hand on his arm, for comfort. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't believe you came here is all."

Michael nodded, unsmiling, but warmth lay in his blue eyes as he said "It is all right."

Realizing he was still in the door way, I flushed. "Oh! Please do come in." Michael stepped inside, his footsteps quieter than death's, and observed the accommodations.

"Have you been well Charlie?" Each time he spoke I had to catch my breath. Michael's wings lay tucked against his back- a newer feature than the last time I'd seen him- but he looked healthy and strong. I snagged a loose strand of hair behind my ear and answered quietly, "yes. We're still on the way to the prophets though."

"I know, but I've come to warn you once more."

I couldn't help but be confused. "About what? Are we in danger?" I glanced back at Eli.

"Yes, in a way you still are. You are always in danger, but this one is closer to home." Michael shrugged away my hand, and I had to restrain myself from holding his arm once more.

"What do you mean closer to home Michael?"

Instead of answering, Michael just stared at me, as if pleading for me to answer the question for myself. But what could he want me to say? But it clicked. "Wait- Jeep? Jeep could be _dangerous_ to me?" I wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. Laughing hadn't solved anything when I first heard a ludicrous notion such as "your-baby-will-save-the-world," but no tears would come… Yet.

"Yes, I know how foolish this may seem Charlie but you must believe me." I fell calm as both his palms pressed against my forearms. "You need to listen carefully; Jeep may not even realize how dangerous of a place he is leading you, but you mustn't let him direct you astray."

I nodded.

"Now, Jeep may offer to take you for a detour, for you will be passing Death Valley. When he offers to camp there for the night, you must say NO. That is a place truly filled with evil, whether it be by the hand of God or the devil I do not know. But whatever you do, and no matter what Jeep says, do not stop there. I have tried to enter, but the earth would not bade me entrance to that ground."

The look on my face must've given away my utter confusion, worry, and above all- terror at what Michael told me. It seemed anytime we encountered one another, he'd be telling me something bad.

In that instant though, he did something unexpected. He cupped my cheek, and with a gentleness I'd only felt when my mother tucked the sheets around me, he kissed my forehead and whispered. "Have faith."

Before I knew it, he was headed for the doorway. In my mind, I knew he had to go- he had sent his message and would now depart. But my heart felt that aching, that need for him to stay. And in one moment, I had reacted.

"Michael!"

My arms once again found him, my palms pressed against his breast plate, and my cheek softly brushed by the feathers of his glorious wings. I squeezed my eyes tightly, pulling Michael closer as if to not let him go. I didn't want him to. We stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but as cliché as it seems, the real time that had relapsed were mere minutes. I didn't want Michael to leave me; I was sick and tired of everyone leaving me. A mother who had abandoned me, an ex boyfriend who had not only left me, but knocked up as well, and now Michael; who now freely would depart from my company to do God knows what- seriously.

"Charlie."

I opened my eyes instantly. Had he said my name? It had been barely a whisper. "Charlie, let go." Now I knew Michael was speaking, but as I came to, I realized his wings had gone frigid as had the rest of his body. Instantly, I felt ashamed for my rash behavior, and stepped away. I looked down at the carpet floor; a gross, coppery color with shades of tainted yellow and faded red dotted the carpet.

Then, out of no where, I felt a warm hand once again rest upon my cheek. I knelt into it, my eyes closed and breathed through my lips. How nice it felt to have his warmth radiate through my skin, to feel his heavenly presence once more. My mind felt drugged, intoxicated, and I wasn't even sure I was still coherent until Michael spoke:

"Charlie, will you fulfill one wish from me?"

At that moment, I would've given my soul to fulfill anything Michael asked of me. "Hmmm, yes?"

And in a soft whisper against my ear, Michael said. "Don't open your eyes."

I was about to smile, laughing sweetly, and ask "_why can't I open my eyes Michael_?"

But I could _feel_ why.

No word could describe the sensation I felt as his lips met mine, how they melted together, a glow flowing through me from the crown of my head to the pinky toes on my feet.

And as soon as it had started, it ended. I didn't even have enough time to open my eyes! I had to feel the absence of Michael's lips and breathe to realize he had stopped kissing me. I would've groaned in protest, but he silenced me as he spoke, a hint of breathlessness and- desire?

"Don't forget what I told you. Have faith." And he was gone, leaving me (with eyes open) filled with tears that spilled over my warm cheeks, trembling from the thrill I had felt when we'd kissed, the yearn I felt for those sweet lips to return to mine, and the loss of an archangel who had filled my soul to the brim with longing- and of desire. Now I knew why I hadn't cared when my mother had left or my ex. I had never _loved_ their essence, their presence, and the person they were. They had been people, more parts of phases in my life, but what I had felt with Michael was _not _something I could shake off. It was real. No wonder the archangels were gifts from God. But how damned was I that I should desire one of God's favorites?

"Shit."


	3. Dangerous

UPDATE! Ok, for all of you who have read this, commented, favorite, story alerted, and more, THANK YOU!1 Your comments and story alerts have made me SO happy and inspired to right more, and I'm So sorry for not updating faster! But now, I'm back on the work bus and I hope to right more for YOU guys! Again, thank you!

Dangerous

I didn't know whether to shout to the heavens in happiness at sharing a smooch with Michael or to scream in utter frustration at him duping me with a kiss and leaving me to fend for myself in that room.

But I chose to do none of the above, for I heard Eli coo in his sleep over on the bed.

I cussed again in my head.

When he came back, I knew I'd give Michael a mouthful as I wiped away the new tears of frustration from my eyes. I returned to Eli's side, and cuddled up under the blankets and watched him sleep. Damn Michael for leaving me again, just when I felt that I never wanted to leave his side. But as I watched little Eli, my fingers grazed his new tuft of hair, an adorable honey- but I presumed it would turn darker as he aged. Suddenly, I realized something; I knew this baby would never leave me. It wasn't just because I was his mother or the one to look after him- no. He was _mine_. Yeah, a man may have helped create the little bundle of cute, but he was _my_ gift to cherish. And slowly, the anger I felt for Michael began to dissipate, and my eyelids grew heavy. And in that moment, with my fingers still brushing Eli's soft head, I fell into a sweet (and direly needed) slumber.

"Charlie."

"Hmmm?"

"It's time to get up darlin' we got to get up before the sun does." I could hear Jeep talking to me, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Can't we stay here for a bit longer?" I moaned.

"I'm afraid not. I got this- this vision ya see? That there's somewhere we're supposed to be. Come on Charlie, you can sleep in the car if you'd like. I'll make sure you're nice and comfy. Does that sound good?" I could already feel Jeep delicately helping me to my feet. I opened my eyes, but they just wouldn't seem to stay open. "Now let's roll darling, wake up."

Finally, a bit out of my sleepy stupor, I was coherent enough to work on autopilot. I grabbed my little bundle Eli, making sure as to not wake him, and headed for the door. As I slowly looked around I saw Jeep hadn't wasted anytime; all of our stuff was already packed and ready to go.

"Now, we're almost done now Charlie, up you goes." Jeep ushered. I reluctantly hoisted myself into the car with Jeep helping me. As soon as my legs were securely inside the vehicle, he slammed the door and quickly ran to the other side to jump into the driver's seat.

"Buckle your seatbelt, and then you can sleep." I reached across and felt for the metallic buckle, and somehow managed to buckle it.

"You ready? Let's go." There was one last thing I could remember before I fell asleep again. I looked out the window, sighed dreamily, and thought. "I bet Michael's not even up yet."

"Open your eyes. We're here."

Heat fell upon my cheeks, almost painfully, as I tried to open my eyes to see where we were.

Oh no.

The sun pelted us with its rays, and as I skimmed over the wide landscape, I realized I shouldn't have ever let Jeep take me. He had taken us to the blasted valley, the damn valley Michael had told me to never go to and the _same_ stupid valley where impending doom was supposed to come! I said every cuss word I could think of at the moment, and if I had learned another language, I would've worn out all their blasphemy as well. Dammit!

Jeep seemed unaware of my string of swears that flew from my lips. He was already out of the car, and from where I could see, was acting very strange. He walked slowly, as if one wrong step could result in the world crumbling beneath us. That's when I started to panic. What was he doing? Was he possessed? Michael had never warned me of what to do if, by some miraculous chance I didn't follow his warnings, I was faced with the fact Jeep had led me to the dangerous place of unknown evil. All I could do was wait and watch as Jeep continued to walk awkwardly against the dry, cracked land.

And suddenly, I saw the real evil of the land.

Jeep wasn't stepping carefully; it was as if each step opened up a new edge of darkness. At first I hadn't noticed, until little tentacles of black started to ooze from the cracks in the ground, getting bigger and bigger as Jeep walked on. And as he walked farther away, the faster that black darkness seemed to grow. I screamed.

"JEEP! Stop! Jeep, can't you hear me?"

What was I to do? Jeep kept walking on, slowly and methodically, as the darkness seemed to stalk towards the car- towards Eli. The darkness was already reaching our tires, and I could almost _hear_ it moaning for Eli. I looked up to see Jeep still moving away, but as I did, I noticed the darkness didn't touch him. It moved away from him, towards the car, almost as if it couldn't touch him. Then it hit me. No wonder Michael didn't want Jeep to take us to the Valley; nothing celestial could be touched there- but if you were human…. As I saw the black ooze start to cover the windows, I held Eli closer. What was I to do? Whether it was maternal instinct or sheer terror, I screamed back "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Moving as fast I could to the driver's seat, I turned on the car, used my right hand to put it in reverse while holding Eli with my left, and slammed down on the gas petal. I didn't even have time to see the darkness being stripped away from the Earth as I reversed the car as fast I could. Dammit, why hadn't I been awake? There was no road to be seen, and as I tried to flip the car into drive, I smelled something. It was too late before I realized what the smell was.

BOOM.

The front of the car went up in flames before me, scaring me as I began to swivel as my vision blurred. I had no idea whether I would head over a cliff or run into a damn mountain. But as I slowed, the fumes from the smoke came in through the air vents, making me cough with each breadth. I slowed the car, the fumes unbearable. My vision was beginning to go blurry. And suddenly, I felt faint. I was fading fast. I still held Eli to me as tightly as I could, but my grip on the steering began to loosen, and I felt myself falling, black darkness consuming me. Consuming me before I could save Eli- or see Michael- ever again.


	4. Angelus Domini

SIDE NOTE: First of all, I want to say thank you guys for all the comments and follows! I really didn't think this story would get more than a few views so I apologize for all this waiting! I really loved all the notes you guys have been giving me and I will get back on track to finishing this story :) This is IMPORTANT though; this is a sort of snippet of the next chapter, so it isn't completely finished :P That's why it's so short! Haha so just bear with me and I will have the next full chapter out soon C: Thanks again everyone! Now; enjoy!

Someone was singing.

"Angelus Dómini nuntiávit Mariae. Et concépit de Spiritu Sancto."

The voice was lovely, slowly entering my thoughts in a soft rhythmic lullaby.

"Ave Maria…."

Where have I heard this voice?

"Ecce ancilla Dómini. Fiat mihi secúndum verbum tuum."

Laughter, a baby's, accompanied the soft harmony.

"Ave Maria, Et verbum caro factum est. Et habitávit in nobis."

The song continued… But I couldn't seem to place who's voice it was….

"Grátiam tuam, quáesumus, Dómine, méntibus nostris infúnde;ut qui, Angelo nuntiánte,

Christi Filii tui incarnatiónem cognóvimus, per passiónem ejus et crucem."

Until it slapped me, awakening me from my deep sleep.

"Michael?"

"Ad resurrectiónis glóriam perducámur, per eúmdem Christum Dóminum nostrum. Amen. Hello Charlie."

My mind shot back into focus. Although my blurred vision remained, I felt my senses turn back on and I could feel myself grip the steering wheel again. The black ooze now surrounded the whole car and shut out all the light. The smoke inside the car was starting to thicken as well, sticking to my lungs. I knew if I didn't do something quick Eli would either die of the fumes or this weird Heavenly evil would consume him. But what was there to do? Neither Michael nor Jeep had ever told me how to fight the darkness or the Heavens on my own. They were always there wielding weapons helping defenseless me find the light.

Wait.

I tried as softly as I could to press Eli against me so he wouldn't breathe in the fumes as I let go of the steering wheel to search behind me for what I needed. I reached blindly feeling baby toys and clothes but not what I needed. When I heard the first window begin to crack and the ooze start to pour in, I felt it. I grasped the flash light and prayed fervently to whatever good there was left in this world.

"Help… Me!"

The flashlight worked. Things moved faster after that. I can't recall everything that happened, and I still question whether or not it was the stupid flashlight that worked or if something else called them off. Whatever it was, all I remember is somehow getting out of the car, and running. I ran as if hell itself would swallow us up if I stopped for even a second. I don't remember how I managed to breathe or how I managed to get away. All I can remember is Eli. Despite everything that happened, despite me being the worse mother in the world to allow him to come that close to danger, he never once stirred. His eyelids did not flicker, his breath did not hitch. He slept reverently and snuggled against my breast as if knowing the entire world would be safe. How he knew? You'd have to ask God on that one.


End file.
